Renamon Who?
by MovieVillain
Summary: Valmont travels to Japan and uses an amnesia potion on Renamon to wipe her memories out and turn her against Rika. Will she stop them and help her Digimon partner in regaining her memories?
1. Partners

The night sky in Japan is really peaceful. However, inside a diner, it's not peaceful as there is something sinister going in there. A conversation between two bad people started.

"Now that I'm in Japan so that Jackie Chan, his family, and Tohru won't be able to trace those crimes I'm about to commit back to me, the Dark Hand will rise aga-," a green-suited, white-haired man gloats on his evil plan. Suddenly, he's interrupted by a sinister blond-haired man wearing a dark suit and sunglasses. His name is Yamaki, and he's the head of Hypnos, an organization dedicated of wiping out Digimon once and for all.

"Uh, Valmont, I hate to interrupt your gloating, but your dinner's getting cold," he started pointing out at the steak on the table. Because of his gloating, it's getting cold. Valmont responds by passing it over to Yamaki as he started to eat it. Not only he's there, but also his love interest, Riley.

"And speaking of temperature, I'm going to need some heat if I'm going to regain my riches," Valmont said of his plan.

"Oh, and how you're going to do that, Mr. Riches to Rags?" Riley has doubts on what is in store.

"I'm telling you two what I'm going to do. Tell me, Yamaki, my old friend, do you see threats in a Digimon?" was his reply.

Yamaki is drinking water as he stops in the middle. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I'm going to have one on my own and use it to commit crimes for me," was the crime boss' reply.

As they hear that statement, they have shock looks on their faces. They're not liking that scheme. In fact, that shocks Yamaki so much that he spits out what he's drinking.

"What? Are you crazy, Valmont? I mean, how are you going to pull off something like that? You don't even know to gain a Digimon."

"Well, I have my own way. You'll see, okay?" Valmont looks overconfident in this situation.

Yamaki then turns calm in this. He knew that his old friend from San Francisco would have some trick on his sleeve.

"Okay, here's a profile of three kids who have Digimon as their partners," he opens his briefcase and shows a folder of the three kids. It's none other than Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, and Rika Nonaka. Their Digimon partners are Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon, respectively. Valmont takes notice of their profiles as well as as their addresses.

"Tell me, which one of those kids whose Digimon is the strongest?" was Valmont's question.

"By our estimation, that would be Rika's Digimon partner, Renamon," Riley replied. "Well, that's because from the beginning, she thinks of Digimon only as data and never as living things, and believes that by having Renamon absorb the enemy's data, she can make her powerful."

"I see," Valmont has understood the concept. "Well, that's why I'm here, Yamaki. I need your help to make me rich again."

"Is that so? Well, I'm happy to help an old friend, but I'm not rich so I'll just give you some money if you complete a task for me," Yamaki sinisterly smiles as he clasps his hands at his chest.

"And what's that?"

"Give me some pictures of Digimon doing something bad. You know, attacking kids or even robbing banks. Once you done it, I'll give you some money, depending on the threat level, that is."

"It's a deal," the two gentlemen shake their hands, sealing the deal.

Suddenly, some waitress hands over the bill. As Valmont takes a look at it, he is in for a surprise. The price he has to pay is ¥2,000 total and that is too expensive for him. Looking from left to right to see if there is anyone witnessing this moment, he hands it to his two guests and puts his arms crossed.

"Hey!" Yamaki and Riley shouted in dismay for the act.

"What? I didn't eat," Valmont shows the dinner that the former just ate. Yes, he didn't eat.


	2. First Meeting and Amnesia

The next morning, Valmont is walking his way to a house. Not just any house, it's Rika's. After reading her profile, he has found her address. Along the way, he ended up noticing her running towards his way. Judging by the appearance of wearing a gray coat and blue skirt, she's going to school. To prevent her from seeing him, he notices a newspaper on the floor and uses it cover his face. Rika crosses the path and Valmont sticks his foot out, tripping her down as she's walking by. She gets up to notice him as Valmont shows his face to the Digimon Tamer herself.

"I'm sorry, little girl. It's an accident," he said as a smile crept up on her face.

"Yeah, I get that. Next time, be careful who you trip at," Rika remarks coldly before continuing on to school.

"What a jerk. Not to mention a spoiled brat," the mastermind gets it right of her characteristics and he noticed something about her characteristics. "Then again, I was like that when I was a kid and I'm still like that for my age."

Continuing on to the house, he enters to see Renamon sitting on a rock and meditating. It's time for this part of the plan to commence.

"Hey, you're Renamon, right?" he suddenly appears beside her. As she notices him, she jumps off the rock and makes a fighting stance.

"Intruder! What do you want?" she started talking.

"So Digimon can talk human language? Interesting," Valmont mutters to himself, then focuses back to the fox-like Digimon. "Um, I didn't mean to intrude, but are you looking for a friend?"

"No, I already have a friend and she left for school," was her reply.

"Oh okay," Valmont thought back of seeing Rika as she left for school, but not before tripping her down. "Speaking of going to school, I like you to take a look at this product I'm going to sell."

As Renamon finds no threat to him, she stops her fighting stance and goes to a standing position.

"Okay, what is it?"

Valmont then pulls out an item from the left side pocket of his coat. It's a small totem of some sort.

"Here it is," was his reply. "It's a special perfume. Come closer and take a look at it," he ordered and Renamon follows it. As soon as she does it, Valmont presses the top of the totem and it sprays out green smoke that it causes Renamon to get knocked out.

In some hotel in Shinjuku, one of the rooms Valmont has taken would be a place for him to stay in the country.

"Rise and shine, my dear," he said, waking Renamon up from his bed.

As she looks at her surroundings, confusion occurs to her as she's never been to this place before. Must have taken place after she is sprayed with something by the villainous former crime boss.

"Where am I? Who am I?" was the first words she said upon waking up.

"Well, you are Renamon, my most loyal henchwoman," Valmont replied sinisterly.

The first part of the plan worked well. Now for the second part...


	3. Lies

As soon as Rika returns from school, she observes the backyard to see it's empty. She notices one thing: Renamon is not there. She searches the whole house and she's not there.

"AAAAHHHHH!" she screamed.

Then, at the park, she wears her casual clothes and she is with Takato and Henry, whom they also bring Guilmon and Terriermon.

"What? Renamon is gone?" the former said in shock.

"What happened?" the latter added.

"I don't know. I was out for school and when I get back, she's completely gone," was her reply.

"Well, we gotta look for her," Takato suggested. Henry, Rika, Guilmon, and Terriermon nodded as they go on their adventure of looking for Renamon.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hotel room...

"I am Valmont. Don't you remember me?" Valmont said in anger just to check out if Renamon has completely lost her memories.

"No, I don't. In fact, I remember nothing," was her reply.

"That's what I wanted to hear from the potion," the crime boss himself takes an evil smile onto the potion he's holding before focusing on Renamon. "It would seem that you, my friend, have become a victim of amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Renamon asked confusingly.

"It is when people forget who they are," Valmont replied. "Allow me to fill in some blanks for you. I am the leader of the Dark Hand, a premiere crime syndicate, and you work for me."

As Renamon looks at the hotel room that she's on, it looks good, but the question in her mind comes by. The question is, why would a crime leader live in a hotel room? They're supposed to be living in a mansion, or any other place that are rich.

"Uh, premiere crime syndicate?"

"A temporary setback, I assure you, but it's only yesterday that you and I are on top of our game," Valmont pulls out a red book showing the pictures. In fact, he replaced the pictures of him and Tohru with the parts with Renamon on it. Like the first picture shows Renamon standing with him and the other is when she is leaving the white limo with him. As Valmont turn the pages, it has a picture of the foxy Digimon carrying a paper saying '1459', as if this is her prisoner number. "See? You made yourself on the FBI's Ten Most Wanted. A year ago and running."

"So it is true," Renamon holds the book. "But how did I lose all my memories?"

Valmont sinisterly smiles as he attempts to use his manipulations to put her further to his cause.

"Well, there is some misguided girl who mistreats Digimon, never thinking of them as living creatures, only data, and you're one of those people. One day, she abandoned you because she said she doesn't need you and got into trouble with some Digimon. Not only she deserted you after you lose the battle, but also you lost your memories," he said as the first sentence is the truth. As for the second and third sentences, it's a truth. Well, for the first part of the third sentence, it's the truth while the second part is a lie.

"And who is this girl?" the foxy Digimon asked in confusion.

Valmont then turns a page on the book to point out to Rika's picture.

"Rika Nonaka," was his reply.

"Rika will pay," Renamon said as anger boils on her blood.

"That's right. She will pay for the way she treated you badly, but first, we must do an errand together," Valmont said as his plan is about to commence. As he leaves the room, Yamaki is there and that he has heard all that.

"So that's your plan, huh? Erasing a Digimon's memories and putting one to your cause? Well, I say that's a great strategy," the head of Hypnos commented.

"Well, you know what they say, 'if you can't make one join, then just persuade one'," the head of the Dark Hand replied back.

"Just get me pictures and I can give you some money," Yamaki started to leave.

For Valmont, the fun part of his plan begins.


	4. Bank Worker

"Okay, we split into three groups. Me and Guilmon will search in Shibuya while Henry and Terriermon will search at Setagaya," Takato said.

"Sounds like the plan," Henry agreed.

"And I'll search at Shinjuku," Rika suggested. This really brings surprise to the four.

"But that's dangerous if you try to go there on your own," Takato warned.

Rika runs to her destination. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Let the search begin," Takato said as he and his other three friends went to their respective destinations in search for Renamon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Valmont and Renamon walk their way to a bank in Tokyo that has the biggest money in it, Mizuho Corporate Bank by the Shinjuku branch. He has taken a job since going in Japan. However, that's just part of the plan so he can discover the code into opening the safe. To top it off, to disable any security measures like lasers and cameras.

"One question, Valmont. Why work in the bank if you could just steal all of the money immediately?" the latter asked.

"Because it's not going to be an easy job. In order for us to succeed, I need your strength and the codes for the safe. Now, be on your best behavior." the former replied.

"Yes, master."

As Valmont hear that, he likes being called 'master'. After all, Renamon is now working for him.

"And as for calling me master, you can also call me Valmont, Master Valmont, and also sir," he remarked.

The two went in the front door of the bank itself.

"Aah, Ken Kudo! Good to see you arriving in this country so well," said the manager of the place, Hayato Yaguchi.

"Ken Kudo?" Renamon asked confusingly.

"Well, I don't want to let him know of my true purpose so I come up with a secret name," Valmont replied back as he turns his attention to the manager himself. "Mr. Yaguchi, it's good to be arriving in this country for a job. Oh, and allow me to introduce this mascot. Her name is Renamon, and she is my bodyguard."

"Any friend of Kudo's is also a friend of mine," Yaguchi replied happily.

"Um, Renamon, you stay outside the bank and assume a proper sitting position while me and Yaguchi catch up," Valmont commanded and she did follow as he and Yaguchi walk inside the bank.

"So, are you ready to become one of the people whom I can entrust with the security of the place?" the bank manager himself asked.

"Oh, you have a way with words, Mr. Yaguchi," Valmont said smugly.

"Then you shall be a nightwatch for tonight. It has lasers and security cameras. You know, a lot of criminals have tried to rob this bank, but it's safe because they don't have the codes."

This is what Valmont needed in order for him to rob the place.

"Your companion is also worthy?" Yamaguchi refers to Renamon.

"Well, Renamon possesses great strength to defend this bank from thieves," Valmont answered calmly.

"Then, come. Allow me to give you the codes for the safe of this bank."

As Valmont gives out an evil smile on his face, he knows that he will get it as part of the heist.

* * *

Rika searches the shops and also the hotels if they see Renamon, but none of the people on those places saw her. Just as she is about to give up, she saw Renamon is outside Mizuho Corporate Bank.

"Renamon, I found you!" she cried with worry.

"Rika? Rika Nonaka?" the Digimon asked in recognition.

"Um, yeah. Why are you asking me that? You do know who I am, right?"

"Yes, the girl who never thinks Digimon as living things, only data, and I have become one of those! Now you will pay for this!"

Renamon readies a fist as it's about to head to Rika's direction.


	5. Digidestined vs Digimon Partner

Renamon puts her fist in Rika's direction and it's a successful hit. It sends the human girl to a tree. That really hurts her and it looks like trouble has come for her.

"Renamon, it is me, Rika!" she got up, trying to get her Digimon partner to recognize her.

"Yes, I know!" was the fox Digimon's reply as she runs towards her direction. Luckily, Rika dodges out of the way, sending Renamon hitting a tree instead.

"Look, Renamon, if you're still mad about what happened between us before and after fighting IceDevimon, I am sorry!" she recalls of what had happened that lead them to estrangement. Luckily, they reconciled after the fight with Harpymon at the park last night. As of now, Rika doesn't even know that Valmont has become the catalyst to the trouble that casts on her and Renamon.

* * *

Inside Yaguchi's office, Valmont is still getting instructions on the lasers, security cameras, and the codes needed to open the safe. He is looking calm with his arms crossed.

"Lastly, to make sure this bank is guarded, the codes of the safe will be there to make sure no one would try to get in there by force," was the manager said when suddenly, a noise is heard. "What was that?"

Valmont looks out the window to see a sight that he has been expecting. It's Rika getting into trouble with Renamon. An evil smile crept on his face.

"Rika Nonaka, just the person I am expecting to appear."

His attention then focuses back to Yaguchi just as he attempts to clear off the trouble.

"Um, it's just a minor accident. Don't worry, everything will be all right again. Can we move on?"

Yaguchi is about to open his mouth when suddenly...

"I will crush you!" Renamon cried.

This statement really brings surprise to both Valmont and Yaguchi.

* * *

Renamon is pounding a fist to the top of Rika's head, but she gets out of the way. As she tries to run for escape, the Digimon herself teleports fast enough to kick her in the stomach. Now that really brings her great damage.

"Renamon, what's happening to you? Why are you working against me?" her spirit is close to breaking.

* * *

Yaguchi has suspicions on Valmont hiding the damages from the window so he attempts to take a look.

"Kudo, what are you hiding? This is not the behavior of one who is about to become a nightwatcher."

"That reminds me. The codes."

"It's 65-44-32," was the reply.

"Thank you, Mr. Yaguchi. Don't worry, I'll keep your money safe and sound for tonight," Valmont reassured, but in a false way.

"Okay, now that you have the codes, can I take a look at what are you hiding?" Yaguchi looks out the window to see neither Rika nor Renamon fighting. Only a minor damages like Valmont instructed. "Exactly as you said. Just some minor accident."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rika is now battered with bruises. She hides in fear of her own Digimon partner at a bench, but Renamon teleports with her arms crossed.

"Going somewhere, Rika?" she makes a scratch, but the girl dodges it. Barely, that is. She has a little scratch on the left side of her face.

"Okay, that's it, Renamon. I'll knock some sense into you!" Rika angrily launches a kick to Renamon by her head, sending her off near the bank. "That would knock some sense into you, but the question is, how did your sense got knocked off in the first place?"

As she asks this question herself, she ended up noticing Valmont leaving the bank.

"You!" she said in recognition, recalling he saw her before going to school.

He has witnessed all this and runs off. Rika runs after him, thinking he has the answer and she catches in front of him.

"What have you done to Renamon?" she makes a fighting stance.

"Well, the last time I saw her, she got kicked by the head. Your doing, I believe," the crime boss replied smugly.

"You liar!"

"A broken hearted t-shirt. How nice. That shows how much of a jerk and spoiled brat you are as I am," Valmont takes notice on her t-shirt that has a broken heart design and said this statement in a smugly way.

"Why you...! Who are you?" Rika is getting insulted by what he said about her.

"My name is Ken Kudo. I worked at this bank as watchman for the Mizuho Corporate Bank," another lie comes out of Valmont.

"Okay, Mr. Kudo. Tell me the truth of what have you done to my Digimon partner!" Rika looked angry at the man's eyes.

"You want the truth? Okay, here it is. You are Rika Nonaka, correct?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"And you're the Digimon Queen who mistreats Digimon, thinking only of them as data, not as living things?"

Rika is shocked by this as she can't believe of what Valmont just said about her. The question comes to her is about how did he know this much about her. Then again, he's been reading her profile from the folder Yamaki gave him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

"Sure I don't. You messed up real bad with those Digimon and left a lot of bad debt for them especially on your own Digimon partner, Renamon, whom you said you don't need her and abandoned her the night before," Valmont continued. "This is why she finally got fed up with you and decided to take a better offer: mine!"

"Shut up! That is different!" Rika retorted as she gets reminded of her sins from the moment she started fighting Digimon. Then she realizes what the reminder is for. "Well, it's true that I was like that, but..."

"But what?" the man said in anger to get her to say what she wanted to say.

"But I was wrong to say I don't need her and abandoned her like that from that night," Rika finished her statement then she added more. "Because of that, I chose to reconcile with her last night. She's my friend and she'll never join with someone else like you!"

"You don't believe me?" Valmont shrugs off her explanation as he points behind her back. "Why don't you just ask her?"

Rika looks behind to see Renamon from behind. The foxy Digimon is taller than the human girl so it's easy for her to just grab her by her two arms. Valmont looks satisfied by this move as he walks in front of her.

"Well, what have we here?" he takes notice of Rika's D-Power and gets a hold of it. "So this is how you make Digimon transform into a more powerful form, huh? Interesting."

"Hey, give that back!"

"Say pretty please. Oh, and say cheese," he pulls out a camera as a shot is taken. It's Rika getting grabbed by Renamon. Then again, he needed this to get some money.

"So, what are we going to do with this girl?" Renamon asked, grabbing Rika from behind her shirt.

"I got some ideas," Valmont replied with a smile.

The first idea involves Renamon getting Rika almost drowned in a fountain for about three minutes. Next up is tossing her to a wall repeated times. After that, Valmont ordered her to toss her so high and land her to a trampoline, throwing her to the fountain. In all of those dastardly deeds, Valmont has taken pictures of them.

Finally, he and Renamon take Rika to a nearby garbage can.

"Now, if you must..." Valmont opens the lid.

"Gladly, master," Renamon said as Rika can't believe what she said. Then she puts her to the garbage can where she finds herself getting dirty from this adventure. Next, Valmont takes a picture of this before closing the can with the lid.

"Dark Hand 1, Rika 0," he summarizes the score. "Come, Renamon."

"Yes, sir."

The two walk away from the can as the next part of the plan is about to begin.

"You know, I'm curious of why Rika is such a spoiled little girl, so we're going to her house and see if there's any information regarding her," Valmont suggested.

"Yes, let's go, sir," Renamon agreed to the matter.


	6. Explanation Within the Alley

Before heading to Rika's house, Valmont and Renamon ended up meeting with Yamaki in a street. They give him the pictures of what the latter did to Rika.

"Hmm, impressive. I'd say the threat level on the part before you leave the bank is low, but the ones after you left the bank were high. Therefore, the money I'm about to give you is 21,000 yen," Yamaki said.

"Well, that's great," Valmont said happily.

"Now, when you return to America, you have to turn these into American dollars."

"Yeah, I get the picture."

"Oh, and Valmont, Renamon," the blond guy added as an evil smile crept up on his face. "I'll be helping with the heist you two are pulling for tonight. Me and my men will be there to carry all that money you robbed at the bank."

"Why thank you, Yamaki. I knew I could count on you," the mastermind himself is in satisfaction.

"Hey, I'm helping out an old friend and Renamon, may I talk to him for a minute?"

"Okay, I don't mind. Go ahead," was her reply.

Yamaki drags Valmont in an alleyway where no one could hear their conversation.

"One question, how will she regain her memories?" the former asked in firm way

"What do you mean?" the latter also asked.

"What if she realized that hurting her own human partner would be a bad idea? I mean, it might cause her memories to resurface."

"Then I'll just have to spray her with the amnesia potion again."

"So there's no antidote for this potion?" Yamaki asked.

"Are you crazy? No way I'm making something like that. Therefore, there's no antidote. If Rika wants Renamon to regain her memories, then so be it. She'll have to do that on her own," Valmont answered in a firm way.

* * *

Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon are all searching for Rika in Shinjuku. Suddenly, they saw a garbage can that is rolling into their direction. As soon as they dodge it, it went crashing into a wall. It opened to see it's none other than Rika and she's all dirty, not to mention injured.

"Help me..." she said weakly before dropping the ground.


	7. Interview with the Nonaka Household

The two kids and their Digimon partners can't believe that Rika is sent to a garbage can. They ended up helping her get up from it and settle her to a bench.

"What happened, Rika?" Takato asked in concern.

"You want to know? Well, here's the story."

Rika explained the story in full detail started from how she found Renamon nearby Mizuho Corporate Bank and being attacked by her to being placed into the garbage can. She's doing all those things under the orders of Ken Kudo, whom she doesn't know his true name: Valmont.

"What? Is that true?" Henry asked also in concern. "Impossible, you and Renamon reconciled last night in the park. We all saw that so there's no way you two are in another falling out."

"This is complicated, but she acted like she only knows me as an enemy, not a friend," Rika said as if her spirit is broken from the event.

As Henry thought about this, he could find himself in suspicions of the event.

"What if... what if Renamon has amnesia? I mean, how could she ask you who you are?"

"Are you sure about that?" Terriermon asked.

"It's just a hypothesis so we won't know until we see it for ourselves," was Henry's reply.

"If that's the answer, how can we make her remember what's happening before?" Rika asked.

"Maybe if we can let her know the good times, then it can recall all her memory," Takato suggested.

"I agree with him," Guilmon said in a happy way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Valmont and his Digimon lackey, Renamon, went their way to the Nonaka household.

"Wait here. Don't be seen by anyone," he said.

"Yes, Valmont," she replied as she jumps into a tree.

The crime boss went her way to the house to see Rika's mother and grandmother in there.

"Um, hello there. You're Rika's mother and grandmother, right?"

"Who are you?" Rumiko asked.

"My name is Hiroto Aoyama, and I'm working for the social service," Valmont has taken another alias.

Hearing the last two words made the two women go to worry. Because if the company found out about Rika's behavior, they would try to take her away from them, and the two women can't just let that happen.

"Are you here to take her away from us?" Seiko asked in defense.

"No, I'm not. In fact, I'm just here to ask questions regarding her. You don't mind if I ask those questions?"

As mush as Rumiko doesn't like to be interacting with a social service team, it looks like she has no other choice.

"You want to know? Okay, I'll tell you about it."

This kind of answer brings shock to Seiko. "But, dear..."

"I'll be fine, Mom. Don't worry," she said in reassurance.

"Before I begin, are you two aware that Rika has a fox-like mascot in this house?" Valmont asked, deciding to check out if the two are aware of Rika's Digimon activities.

"No," Rumiko replied.

"Same here," Seiko also added.

"So Rika didn't tell them about Renamon, huh? Interesting. Just how antisocial she could get. Sooner or later, they'll find out and she has to get used to that," Valmont mutters to himself before focusing back to Rumiko. "Now, shall we?"

She proceeds to escort him to the backyard, the perfect place where they could talk privately of things.

"Just a simple question: why is Rika... antisocial? You know, picking fights with you and all twisted?" Valmont asked the first question.

"I don't know about that, but it might have something to do with her father's disappearance," was the mother's reply.

"Really? What happened to him?"

"We're divorced. Maybe that's why Rika's all negative and rarely respects me and my mother. Neither of us punish her for this."

"Then why didn't you two ever try to punish her?" the white-haired man asked in concern.

"Because we don't think that could solve anything," was Rumiko's reply.

"I see," Valmont remarked then asked the second question. "When was the last time you talked to her?"

"Well, the last I spoke to her, I told her about the people won't leave me alone. You know how popular I have become to this country because of my duty as a fashion model. By the way, the last time Mom talked to Rika, she's all alone in the table and said something about one thing she wouldn't understand."

During the first and second questions, Valmont started taking down the details in a notebook. He has taken the last statement in an usual way as he take note of why Rika won't tell her mother and grandmother about Renamon. He's been reading Rika's profile regarding on what had happened between her and her Digimon partner before and after the battle with IceDevimon. Not only that, but also how they make up in the park last night.

"Oh, and during that moment, I saw her holding a toy," Rumiko added.

"A toy?" Valmont realized what it means as he mutters to himself. "So she has another Digimon in here, huh?" Then he focuses back to reality. What he doesn't know is that Calumon, the other Digimon, has noticed the conversation and looks shocked. "Okay, just one more question. What did you do to make her angry?"

"Are you trying to make me look like I'm a bad mother?!" Rumiko snapped.

"No, I'm not. I'm just curious, that's all."

"I tried to get her to wear dresses, but she suddenly snapped at me for this kind of moment," was her reply.

"So she doesn't like wearing dresses? That's one thing we have in common. I never forgot that pestilent lizard Shendu forced me to wear one," Valmont remarked on himself before focusing back to the interview and also taking down the details for the question. "Now, since you answered all the questions in a good way, I'll entrust you with this."

He pulls out an envelope from the left side of his green coat and Rumiko gets a hold of it.

"What's this?"

"A letter with the full details on Rika. She's hiding something from you and your mother. I'll give you some specific instructions. Open that envelope the moment Rika is going out for a while," Valmont said in a way that if there is a Digimon, then there must have a world that kind of creature lives at. A world filled with Digimon, that is. "When that happens, open it and read the letter so you'll understand what she's been hiding. For now, don't show this to Rika or her grandmother. Hide it, but make sure it's secured so that neither of them nor the secret she has would try to find it."

"Okay, anything else?" the mother agrees with the instructions with no questions asked.

"Do you have any money? I'm really, really poor," Valmont pretended to be weak as a way to get the object he desires.

As soon as he left the house, he can't believe what he has been given. It's only two dollars and ten coins. Renamon is with him to see it.

"You can't be serious," he said in disgusted over the reward then suddenly cheers up. "Don't worry, I'll go to that company she works at and then steal all that money in that place."

Just then, Calumon shows up in front of the two as he attempts to stop them.

"Renamon, why are you working for this human? You're supposed to be with Rika," he started as Valmont lifts him by grabbing him by his head.

"So you're the other Digimon that Rika has in her home. If I'm not mistaken, you saw that conversation between me and her mother," the mastermind of the Dark Hand stated before turning to the fox-like Digimon. "Renamon, if you don't mind, I like to be alone with him."

"Yes, Valmont," she said, teleporting away from the two.

"What have you done to her?" Calumon can't believe the two words coming out of her mouth.

"You want to know? Here's the detail. She doesn't have her memories of being Rika's partner, that's what."

"Wait, if you did that, then that must mean..."

"That's right. You were there in the park last night when Rika reconciled with Renamon, right? Too bad she doesn't have that memory on her head."

This turn of events bring shock to Calumon as he can't believe of what the crime boss' plan is.

"Don't worry, I'll make you forget all that happened in your mind including our conversation," Valmont pulls out the amnesia potion from his coat and sprays it on Calumon. It knocks him out and he tosses him to the house.

"Well, that went well," Yamaki remarked as soon as Valmont has left and Renamon teleported to the two of them. "Looks like you got two places to rob for tonight. Don't worry, I'll help you out."

Suddenly, some guy crosses their path so the latter puts his hand on the jar he's holding, robbing him in the process.

"That's very smart, Valmont. The reason you came Japan just to rob these people off their money," the former makes another remark.

"What can I do to regain my life to luxury?"

"Well, how about rob a jewelry store? You can rob three places for tonight and I'll be there to help you,

As Valmont hears this, a smile is on his face. "Thank you very much, Yamaki. Oh, and that reminds me. Here's a little device I like to show you."

Yamaki gets it and looks surprised. He just can't believe his old friend has stolen a D-Power from Rika.

"So you stole her D-Power. Interesting. I'll have this for a while to analyze it and then give it back to you so that you can transform Renamon into a more powerful form."

"And what is this powerful form you speak of?" Renamon enters the conversation.

"That's what you'll find out," Yamaki replied as he left the two.

"What now?" the fox-like Digimon asked.

"Wait for nighttime and we'll strike," was Valmont's reply.


	8. Robbery Begins

As nightfall comes, Rika went back home as she ended up taking a shower for a hard time so that she can be clean from being thrown at a garbage can. To top it off, she has to cover herself with bandages to heal herself. Once that is done, she's heading out of the house with Takato and Henry with a shocking bad news.

"Calumon has lost his memory!" she screamed with the white Digimon by her side.

"Who is Calumon?" he said in confusion.

"See?"

"Not him, too. How long will this amnesia thing keep going?" Takato said in worry.

"Isn't that obvious, goggle-head? Until we make them remember who they are, that's how," Rika countered.

"Are you my mother?" Calumon keeps on observing her.

"This is going to be so complicated," the redheaded girl puts her hand on her face in embarrassment.

"Now, we head to Mizuho Corporate Bank!" Takato exclaimed as Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, and Rika nod on his statement.

* * *

What the kids didn't know is that Valmont and Renamon saw that while hidden. For them, it gives them plenty of time to rob both the jewelry store and the company that Mrs. Nonaka worked for before heading to the bank. As the kids left, Valmont blows a spit ball right at Rika's face and runs away with Renamon.

They head to the jewelry store first. As they head there, Yamaki and the love of his life, Riley, are there.

"Here," the head of Hypnos hands over the Digivice to Valmont. Not only that, but also the cards used in it. "You need those if you want Renamon to be in more powerful form."

"Okay..."

"All you have to do is to slash those cards to that device. That's how you turn her into a much more powerful. A Champion form like Kyubimon," Yamaki explained some more.

"Well, that's interesting enough for me," Valmont accepted it quickly.

"Kyubimon?" asked the Digimon herself in confusion.

"You'll find out when he uses that card. Now let's get robbing," Riley remarked as they all headed inside a jewelry store. The best way they could do is open the front door with keycard. Once that is done, they make use of night-vision goggles because it would be risky to open the lights.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, let's dig in," Valmont started.

For the stealing part, they manages to steal the diamonds, but they also replace it fake diamonds to make sure people won't be able to notice the place has been robbed.

"Now, Dark Hand 1, kids 0," the crime boss of the Dark Hand remarked as he faces Yamaki, Riley, and Renamon for this statement. "Oh, about that. Yamaki, you and Riley are just temporary partners in my plans so welcome to the Dark Hand."

"Yeah, thank you, Valmont," Yamaki replied happily with a smile on his face.

"It looks like you two have quite history," Riley started.

"Well, Valmont and I go way back. As kids, we went to a lot of trouble, not to mention stealing from people."

"Now, for the company Mrs. Nonaka worked for..." Valmont started for the next destination.

"Luckily, we tailed her and found the place," Riley also started.

The four went to the location where she and Yamaki followed Rumiko.

"Oh, and don't worry, I'll make sure the cameras are off as well as there will be no witnesses."

"Good."

As the four entered, the first thing is the cash register. Valmont enters the keys and it opens to a lot of money.

"Now, we find a lot of these in each floor. Yamaki, you go with me. Renamon, go with Riley."

With them working together, he knew this is one of the greatest moments they could have been doing. The two went to the second floor as they continue to the dressing rooms of each model and rob them of their money. While doing so, Yamaki is making some noise.

"You know, Yamaki, you're one of the greatest cat burglars I ever met. Can you keep it down a little please?"

And the head of Hypnos followed the instruction as he, Valmont, Renamon, and Riley are out of the building with bags filled with money.

"Now, on to the bank..." Valmont remarked, heading to the third and final target. Of course, he has to put up a fight with three kids and their Digimon partners. Well, that makes it only two since he has Renamon under his control.


	9. Two Sides, Same Personalities

Outside Mizuho Corporate Bank at Shinjuku, Yaguchi is waiting outside for Valmont. As he looks at his watch, it's 10:00 pm. Just then, the latter shows up with Renamon, Yamaki, and Riley. Luckily, they manage to put the bags to a safe house so he could get it later.

"You're late."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I got into trouble with the streets," Valmont said an excuse.

"And what's with additional company?" Yaguchi asked.

"We're additional bodyguards on a mission to protect your bank," Yamaki makes a lie.

"Okay, so good luck," the bank manager leaves the bank.

"Mr. Yaguchi," Valmont calls him on as his attention is diverted.

"Yes, Mr. Kudo?"

"Too bad by tomorrow, you won't see me again," was his reply.

"Why?" Yaguchi can't believe what Valmont just said. Of course he doesn't know what his plans are.

"By tomorrow, you'll forget everything, including our chat," the white-haired man pulls out the amnesia potion from his coat and sprays it to the bank manager, knocking him down. The head of Hypnos then drops a folder on the body.

"This is how he'll remember things when he wakes up tomorrow morning."

As they enter the bank, Yamaki holds Valmont by his right shoulder as he is about to say something.

"Allow me to show you an additional device," he hands out a black mini-device that it has the image of the Shadowkhan. "This is a Shadowkhan summoning device. I figured you need additional help in battling those three kids."

"Well, let's test it out," Valmont presses the big red button and a Shadowkhan appears. "Now, Shadowkhan, attack!"

It suddenly follows his instruction as it slashes a lamp.

"Okay, that went well. If I press the button more than once, I can summon more Shadowkhan, right?"

"Yeah, you could."

Valmont proceeded to disable all security measure in the building: the lasers and security cameras. He also send the other guards away as he has the bodyguards to do his work. Now that is already taken care of, he and his helpers went to the safe. He started to type the codes, 65-44-32, and the safe opened. He makes a smile on his face.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, dig in."

The four started to rob the vault off all the money in there. It's going to be a successful heist after all.

"Oh, and Valmont, I also made all these play money and it's made like the money in this safe. That way..." Yamaki shows a paper filled with play money and it also looks like real money.

"There won't be a single news of the robbery. But what about the other two?" Valmont remarked.

"Not to worry. I also took care of that with fake jewels and money," Yamaki reassured.

"Well, thank you, Yamaki."

"You're welcome, Valmont."

As the four left with bags filled with money, a voice is heard.

"So you've been using Renamon this rob this bank all along, huh?"

It's none other than Rika and she has Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon. They're all ready to determine to put up a fight.

Takato can't believe what he saw in Yamaki. "You! You're helping this crook rob the place?!"

"What can I say? I'm an old friend of his."

"Anyway, give me Renamon back!" Rika yelled.

"Well, if it's a fight you want, then you got it. Renamon, attack!" Valmont commanded the fox-like Digimon and she swiftly kicks Rika, much to Takato and Henry's disgust. "Don't worry, Renamon, you got company to help you," he presses the button from the device ten times, summoning ten Shadowkhan. "Shadowkhan, assist Renamon."

The Shadowkhan army went it's way to Renamon, ready to assist her for her fight with Rika. Luckily, she has Takato and Henry with their Digimon partners for assistance.

"Well, the odds are fair. Attack!" Valmont shouted.

Renamon, with help from the Shadowkhan, charges to the battlefield. One by one, she manages to successfully make attacks out of the three kids, and so are Guilmon and Terriermon. Valmont has taken pictures of her attacking Takato, Henry, and Rika, to get more money from Yamaki. He hands it over to him as he looks at it.

"Hmm, interesting, the threat level of these pictures is about medium so I'll give you 9,000 yen," said the head of Hypnos.

"So this is why you made Renamon turn against Rika?! For money?!" Takato shouted as he is captured. Not only him, but also Henry. As for their Digimon partners, they're pinned down; looks like they're no match for the group of shadow ninjas. Rika is also hurt, not to mention down.

"Please, Renamon, remember who you truly are," said the human girl as if her spirit is breaking down.

"Oh, and speaking of Renamon, looking for this, Rika?" Valmont pulls out the D-Power with a smug look on his face. He started to slash one of the cards to make the move on Renamon. It causes her to digivolve into Kyubimon. "Amazing..." he said before focusing back on Rika. "Kyubimon, tackle her!"

The nine-tailed fox rushes on Rika's direction and sends a tackling attack on her. It sends her straight to the fountain.

"Now what?" Kyubimon asked as she doesn't know her attacks in this form. It's obvious she has amnesia so she doesn't know the attacks.

"Well, use Fox Tail Inferno," Valmont giving out the instructions from the card he just used.

"How?"

"By shooting those blue flames from your tails."

As Kyubimon focuses on that attack, it suddenly sends the flames at Rika's direction. Luckily, she dodges it with every flame going to her. Valmont has also taken a picture of this.

"You're so pathetic, Rika. Look at you, wasting your time to save your Digimon friend. It's over, she's my friend now," he taunts the little girl herself.

"You're wrong, Mr. Kudo. She's not your real friend, I am."

"Speaking of that, allow me to tell you my real name. My name is not Ken Kudo, it's Valmont. I'm the criminal mastermind of an organization known as the Dark Hand," Valmont finally introduces himself. This brings shock to her and the captives by the hands of the Shadowkhan.

"You're a criminal all this time," Rika suddenly said, despite being weakened.

"So you are, Ms. Digimon Queen. You're just like me."

"Liar! I'm nothing like you!"

"But you are. You and I are so much alike. Both of us are rich, not to mention having a spoiled attitude. All that you do, you remind me when I was a kid and I still got it as an adult. Anyway, both of us are not treating our non-human partners right. Before you know it, we don't need them after all," Valmont explained.

As Rika recall on what has happened in the past few days, including the last statement, she realizes that it matches with what he has to say to her.

"Oh, I read your profile to see the answer of that last sentence. You don't need Renamon. How cute. That's what I would say about Shendu. You said you hate Digimon. How nice. That's how I feel about Shendu. I despised that dragon so much. Do you know why? He betrayed me when I gave him all the talismans to restore him. Can you believe that? I did him a favor and he repays me with betrayal. Next thing, he possessed me just so he could release his brothers and sisters who are also demons. Too bad that failed and unlike you, I cheered up when he's out of my body and trapped in the Demon Netherworld for the rest of his life." Valmont continued, recalling on working for Shendu, being betrayed by him when he gained his talisman powers, and being possessed by him, but he's out of his body and sent back to the demon world.

"You're wrong! We're nothing alike! We're different! I'm not a criminal, you are!" Rika protested in anger.

"You still continue to deny all that, huh? Well then, I'll make you see the truth. Kyubimon, attack her."

Kyubimon started to attack Rika with her flames once again. Despite the fact she can dodge it, she got hit by one of them as she's weakened. Next, Kyubimon started to sweep her to a tree.

"Now, Kyubimon, use Dragon Wheel!" Valmont commanded.

"Um, how do I do that?" Kyubimon asked as she still has amnesia.

"Turn into a ball of swirling blue fire, that's how."

The Digimon herself started to turn into a ball of swirling blue fire. She tackles Rika with it, gravely injuring her down to the ground. Valmont also has taken a pictures of those attacks.

"It's over, Rika. You lost the game," the crime boss of the Dark Hand gloated. "Look at you. Ironic, isn't it? The Digimon Queen is lost by her own Digimon partner."

"You're right, Valmont. You're right. I'm becoming like you. All the things I did for the past days, it all makes sense. I'm like you all this time," Rika started to admit that statement in sadness.

"Yes, that's right. Oh, by the way, as much as you first thinked of Digimon as nothing but data, I first thinked of Shendu as nothing but a statue. Eventually, we both grow out of those thinkings. That's another thing we have in common," the white-haired man explained more.

Rika takes a look at Kyubimon and looking sad.

"Kyubimon, please remember all the good times we spent together. Remember how we make up in the park. Please remember those moments! Please!"

As she goes to her mind in search for answers, she has it back. Suddenly, a flash of memories of being with Rika appear on her mind, finally giving her the chance to remember it all.

"Rika, I remember it all. Oh no, what have I done? I'm so sorry," Kyubimon said in remorse as she goes near her for help.

"I know you're not responsible, Kyubimon. It's Valmont. He made you forget who you truly are so that he can use you against me," Rika said weakly as the digivolved Digimon helps her get up by putting her on her back.

"So you got your memories back. Too bad I can make them go away again," Valmont pulls out the amnesia potion from his right hand, pointing it at her direction. However, he just put it back to his coat and toss the D-Power back to Rika. Well, hitting her in the head, that is. He tosses the cards he got from Yamaki to her, hitting her with them as well. "But it's too late. I already won this game."

"Oh, we're just getting started," Rika retorted with all her strength despite her injuries.

"Tell me, Rika, why? Why did you reconciled with her at the park last night? You could have just walked the same path as I did when it comes to Shendu." Valmont asked takes a hold of her by her t-shirt. He's obviously talking about Kyubimon.

_"Shendu? Oh no..."_ Kyubimon thought. To her, it seems she had a bad history with the dragon himself.

As she struggles with this, Rika takes a look at her partner standing by her side. This is the moment she must be honest about this.

"Because I came to realize that being alone will not solve anything. I was wrong about not having a friend. I thought I could do things by myself, but I was wrong. It's my fault she's fighting all by herself and if I had not been there for her when she's fighting Harpymon, I could have been exactly like you."

Valmont can see how honest she is by having her threatened enough to spill the beans and tosses her to where Kyubimon is, hitting the both of them in the process. Once that is done, the two are determined to fight side by side once again.

"My, aren't you two going to stop me?" he gloated.

"Now we're together, yes," Kyubimon countered.

"Okay, I'll give you the two of you choices: stop me or save your friends," the crime boss points out to Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon in trouble by the hands of the Shadowkhan. Rika and Kyubimon ended up taking the second choice as they run towards them. "Just as I thought."

Valmont then runs away from the bank with Yamaki and Riley following him. They also have the money from the heists so they, the bad guys, win the game.

"Oh, and as for the the times Kyubimon attacked Rika three times, I'll give you 15,000 yen," the blond man said.

"Yeah, thank you," his white-haired companion replied happily.

Kyubimon uses her flames to extinguish the Shadowkhan and saving the four. For them, it looks like everything is back to normal once again.

* * *

In her house, Rika is glad that Renamon is back to her side once again. She is sitting outside the backyard and looking down.

"Rika, what's wrong?" the latter asked, sitting beside her.

"Valmont is right," the former replied.

"About what?"

"I'm just like him. All the things I did, including not treating you right and saying I didn't need you, it all makes sense. That's the way he's treating Shendu," Rika looked at her hands in guilt over what happened in the past days.

"He must have a reason to tell you all this. He's trying to lure you to the dark side and the first step is to convince that you are like him. You know, the first time I met you, all I see you have inside is darkness. I rarely see the light in you. Like the time you cared for me while battling against Dokugumon. That's all I ever see the light in you. Before I know it, you could have been a spoiled brat and a jerk just like Valmont is. He desires money more than anything else in the world." Renamon stated.

"I see."

"In your case, you just wanted to make me stronger, and you don't care about me protecting you."

"What have I done?" the redheaded girl is in remorse for her past actions. "I knew Valmont is a rich and egotistical person, but I never imagine he would say the fact that we're so alike. He's right. I am just like him by actions and by personality."

"Yeah, that's true, but he lacks two things you have," her Digimon partner said in comfort as she sits beside her.

"What's that?" Rika asked in curiosity.

"One, a partner; and two, a heart," Renamon replied, putting her hand to the human girl's shoulder.

"Oh, Renamon," Rika said in happiness.


End file.
